


A Rose for Rad

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrome (who is now his lover) shows up at Rad's job one day to give him a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose for Rad

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash!
> 
> Thanks!

Rad sat at his desk in the station while the others were out investigating a crime scene. Since that horrific fight at the diner, Rad has been ignoring Dazzle but still pained by it. Not as much as a week and a half ago but still, even just the thought popping up quickly inside his head made him want to lose his composer. But something good came out of that night, though. Rad and Chrome went on a couple of more dates since then and as of last week, they officially became boyfriends. Rad has been happy and in love since then. He leaned back in his seat and looked at the ceiling.

“Wow! I forgot how boring it can get in this place. Oh well, it is better then being around Dazzle. ….I hate him so damn much!” Rad said to himself. Rad took out his phone and went in to his phone gallery and click on a picture. It was a picture of Chrome and him they went to a movie last Friday night, which was Crimson Peak. Both of them enjoyed it but it was each others' company that made it even better.

“I remember when sex part came up in the movie, both Chrome and I squealed over Sharpe so much. It was so much fun. Tom Hiddleston does have a nice ass, though. ...I wish I had a body like Tom's but Chrome loves that I am chubby so I am not as depressed or wanting a body like that as much any more. God..I miss him so much.” Rad said. He turned off his phone screen and put back in his pocket and sighed.

“Well, I better get back to work. Still go another hour til lunch.” Rad said. For 45 minutes, Rad files a stack of papers on his desk and made a couple of phone calls for an investigation that he was working on. It is easier to work normally when not so much is going on all at once and/or Dazzle is not there. Rad looked at his watch. He had now 12 minutes left until lunch.

“Hmmm...since I filed all this paperwork and did those phone calls that would usually take Dazzle HOURS to do...maybe they will let me got to lunch early.” Rad thought. Pizzaz walked out of her office to go grab something from another room.

“Hey, Pizzaz?” Rad said. She turned around to look at him.

“Yes, Rad?” Pizzaz asked.

“I finished the work you give me already. I was just wondering if I can head out to lunch early?” Rad asked. Pizzaz walked over to the desk and check over the paper work to make sure ever was correct in the right order. After she finished, she looked at Rad and smiled.

“Great job, Rad! Everything is perfect.” Pizzaz said.

“So...may I go to lunch now?” Rad asked. He was actually really hungry because skipped breakfast this morning to get to work this morning.

“Go ahead. Be back by 1:30.” Pizzaz said. Rad nodded and both went their separate ways.

“Thanks!” Rad said. He rushed to grab his phone case. As he turned around, he heard an elevator open.

“Heading to lunch, are you?” a voice said from behind. Rad turned and saw Chrome, standing there, smiling. Rad walked over and smiled.

“Hey, Cutie! You in town for something.” Rad whispered, very excited to see his man. At the moment, Chrome and Rad are not out as a couple yet at Rad's job yet so they have to be careful until Rad is ready to let his coworkers know.

“Yeah, I ma here for something. I am here for you, my sweet.” Chrome whispered. Rad blushed and Chrome giggled a bit.

“So, you heading out for lunch?” Chrome asked.

“Yes, actually. Pizzaz is letting me go early since I got a lot of work done in a short amount of time and did a great job.” Rad explained.

“That is wonderful. ...I got you something but I will wait til we get in to the elevator.” Chrome said.

“Oh okay.” Rad replied, curious about what Chrome was going to give him. As they headed to the elevator, it opened and out walked Dazzle and Chrysalis. Rad stopped in his tracks and looked down, becoming nervous, which caused Chrome to stop walking as well. Since the incident, Chrome was not happy about seeing Dazzle again.

“Hi, Chrome!” Chrysalis said.

“Hey, Chrysalis.” Chrome replied. Chrysalis figured out why Chrome was he was at the Police Station but she did not want to cause any trouble or embarrassment for either Chrome or Rad.

“Well, I see you both are heading out so we speak another time. Nice to see you again.” Chrysalis said.

“You as well.” Chrome said. Chrysalis and Dazzle walked pass both of them. Dazzle looked at Rad for a couple of seconds and then looked away. Rad started to shake. Chrome leaned over to Rad.

“We better get going. I'm here for you, sweetheart.” Chrome said. Rad took a breath and both began to walk again. When they got in to the elevator, Rad took out a paper he carried with him and breathed in and out of it. It keeps from screaming and freaking out more. Chrome held Rad in his arms.

“Rad, it is going to alright.” Chrome said. Rad slowly calmed down and looked up at Chrome.

“I am so sorry that just happened.” Rad said, about to cry.

“Darling, it is okay. I understand.” Chrome replied. Rad smiled, feeling better.

“Rad..I love you.” Chrome said. Rad leaned in a bit closer to Chrome's face.

“I love you, too.” Rad replied. Chrome lean in and quickly kissed Rad's lips. When they stopped, Rad looked to the side for a second, then looked back and saw Chrome holding a rose. It was not ordinary rose, those. Chrome made this rose from pieces of scrap metals that were glued together with a fire torch and hand painted like one. Rad's eyes widened.

“This is for you, Rad. I was working on this for about three days.” Chrome said. Rad gently took it out of Chrome's hands and held it carefully. It was smooth to the touch, which meant Rad could hurt himself with it.

“Oh, it will not bend or break either.” Chrome added. Rad held close to his chest, tight.

“Do you like it?” Chrome asked. Rad began to tear up.

“Oh, Chrome! I absolutely love it! It's not only beautiful but...you made for me. Thank you!” Rad said, trying to not cry.

“You are welcome. I am very glad you like it.” Chrome said. Suddenly, the elevator opened on the ground floor where there was a parking garage.

“You first.” Chrome said. Rad nodded and walked out of the elevator as Chrome held it open. The, Chrome walked out quickly over to Rad. Rad looked at his rose and then put it inside his jacket for safe keeping. After placing the rose in the right side, he felt something in his right hand. He looked down and blushed. Chrome was holding his hand.

“Are you okay with me holding your hand here or do want to wait til we leave the building?” Chrome asked. Rad thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled and then held it tighter.

“I am fine with it. Actually, I have decided that I ready to tell or let people discover about us. I know you have been ready since day one. ..Is that okay with you?” Rad said. Chrome turned to Rad and held him in his arms.

“Of course. I am ready to let the world know about us. I am not afraid to hide my feeling for you in public. You make me happy, Rad.” Chrome said. Rad took the rose out of his jacket and then wrapped his arms around Chrome. They both kissed again but for a little longer this time, not caring who sees them. After they stopped, they both turned around and walked out the parking garage.

“How about pizza? Or would you like eat somewhere that...” Chrome was interrupted by by a peck on the cheek from Rad.

“How about we eat at the first place that both see and agree on. Because no matter where we eat, I am just happy to be with you.” Rad said to Chrome.

“Alright then. Lets go going so you can back to work in time and no get in to trouble.” Chrome said. Rad nodded. Both men turned around and headed out. As they walked, Rad held his rose tight to him. With Chrome by his side and in his heart, Rad felt like he was unstoppable. Unstoppable happy and loved by the man of his dreams.

 


End file.
